Shawnladdin part 2 - Shawn on the Run - One Jump Ahead
Pitch Black: Stop! Thief! I'll have your hands for a trophy, street rat! *Shawn: ...All this for a loaf of bread? *Jumps* Whoa! Whoa! *Wanda: *screams* *Crashing* *Duke Thug 1: There he is! *Duke Thug 2: You won't get away so easy! *Shawn: You think that was easy? *Laughter* *Pitch Black: You two, over that way! And you, follow me! We'll find him... *Shawn: Morning, ladies! *Spamela Hamderson: Getting into trouble a little early today, aren't we, Shawn? *Shawn: Trouble? No way. You're only in trouble if you get caught- *Pitch Black: Gotcha! *Shawn: I'm in trouble! *Pitch Black: And THIS time- *Steve: *chitters* *Shawn: Perfect timing, Steve, as usual. *Steve: *chitters* *Shawn: Come on, let's get outta here. Gotta keep one jump ahead of the breadline, one swing ahead of the sword - I steal only what I can't afford - that's everything! One jump ahead of the lawmen, that's all and that's no joke. These guys don't appreciate I'm broke! *Pitch Black: Riff raff! *Duke Thugs: Street rat! *Duke Thug 1: Scoundrel! *Duke Thug 2: Take that! *Shawn: Just a little snack, guys? *Pitch Black and the Duke Thugs: Rip him open! Take it back guys! *Shawn: Gotta eat to live, gotta steal to eat. You're my only friend, Steve! *Miss Piggy, Mildred Huxtetter and Janice: Who? Oh it's sad, Shawn's hit the bottom! He's become a one-man rise in crime! *Emily Bear: I'd blame parents except he hasn't got em! *Shawn: Gotta eat to live, gotta steal to eat, tell you all about it when I got the time! One jump ahead of the slowpokes, one skip ahead of my doom! Next time, I'm gonna use a non de plume! *Pitch Black: Look, look, look! There he is! *Shawn: One jump ahead of the hitman, one hit ahead of the flock! I think I'll take a stroll around the block! *Kristoff: Stop, thief! *Duke Thug 1: Vandal! *Shawn: Steve! *Anna: Scandal! *Shawn: Let's not be too hasty *Gerda: Still I think he's rather tasty *Shawn: Gotta eat to live, gotta steal to eat - otherwise we'd get along! *Pitch Black and the Duke Thugs: Wrong! *Pitch Black: GET HIM! *Chase continues, as Steve gets a sword from a less fortunate sword eater* *Duke Thug 1: He's got a sword! *Pitch Black: You idiots. We've all got swords! *Pitch Black and the Duke Thugs: Yah! *Steve: Eeeeh...*poofs off* *Shawn: One jump ahead of the hoofbeats *Pitch Black and the Duke Thugs: Vandal! *Shawn: One hop ahead of the hump *Pitch Black and the Duke Thugs: Street rat! *Shawn: One trick ahead of disaster *Pitch Black and the Duke Thugs: Scoundrel! *Shawn: They're quick, but I'm much faster *Pitch Black and the Duke Thugs: Take that! *Shawn: Here goes, better throw my hand in, wish me happy landing, all I gotta do is *Jumps* juuuuuump! *Pitch Black and the Duke Thugs: *Jump after him and have much worse luck than he does* Category:Transcripts Category:Parts Category:Aladdin Parts Category:Aladdin Scenes